1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction processing apparatus and more specifically to a novel transaction processing apparatus such as an electronic cash register adapted for evaluating profit based on the registered sales information and a predetermined cost associated information and for preparing profit report based on the profit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional transaction processing apparatus such as an electronic cash register is provided with an accumulator for accumulatively storing a total amount of sales per day and a counter for counting the number sales per day, per each commodity department, both being implemented as predetermined areas in a memory. The electronic cash register is then adapted to prepare a report by printing the amount of sales and the number sales per each commodity department.
A total profit obtained through sales of commodities is calculated by subtracting the total cost from the total amount of sales. Nevertheless, it is generally difficult to accurately determine the total cost of the total amount of sales. More specifically, the ratio of the total amount of sales to the cost (a cost multiplier rate) is usually described in a book, for example. In order to evaluate the profit based on such a cost multiplier rate, it is necessary to investigate the cost multiplier rate through by looking at the book each time. Generally, the total amount of sales also includes some price of the goods sold with some deduction and in this case, an accurate total cost cannot be evaluated. Furthermore, in order to evaluate a total profit based on the amount of sales and the cost multiplier rate, it is necessary to utilize an electronic calculator of a portable type, with the resultant disadvantage that evaluation becomes complicated.